Young Justice is Cruising
by Abbie Brown
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. I'm not good with humor so give me some slack. I BLAME PLOT BUNNIES! I'm going to put it at K maybe T later even though this is probably fine. There will be some romance! Nothing serious though  On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry to all you people who thought I owned Young Justice. But I don't so yeah...

Any way, on to happier things. When I was on this cruise (Royal Carribean I 3 u) to go to these places. I was in the buffet about the entire time and all the resturaunts below us were free (but I gained only 2 lbs on a five day cruise?) And I just thought oh god Wally would SO love it here! Oh, and Artemis would probably slap him in the back of the head! (btw I seriously ship Wally and Artemis!) Then it hit me! I had been working on this and then epi 19 came out and I'm just like "Oh great now I have to put Zatanna on the team!" (btw Zatanna I feel ya! This happened to my friend's dad. Yes, he was possessed by a helmet. ;) Even though that was probably the best epi of YJ ever!) So I had to rewrite everything. Good thing I wasn't too far into it. Also, should I put Babs in it?

I think in YJ time they've been together a year so yeah...

Enough with my ranting. Onward to the story!

Chapter 1: 

Everyone was doing something. Zatanna was sulking, following Superboy's lead on watching the static channel. Her expression was blank but on the inside she was screaming.

M'gann was baking cookies with Artemis because she had threatened to cry.

Wally was flirting with M'gann, earning either a slap on the head from Artemis, a death glare from Superboy, or everyone roling their eyes and groaning.

Robin was reading the English language, every once in a while he would leave with a meniacal laugh and returning a minute later with another book and laugh.

Kaldur was reading War and Peace.

"Rob! Can you _please _stop with the ninja thing it's _so_ creping me out!" Wally said.

"What you mean this?" Robin asked a monent later finishing his dictionary. "Look over there!" Robin pointed behind everyone.

"Hey there's nothin-" Wally had started.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_ Robin's laugh echoed through out the room, sending goosebumps to everyone.

"Curse you Rob!" Wally yelled waving a fist in the air.

"Excuse me?" Robin said behind him.

"Rob! How the-" Wally screeched.

"Kid Flash, please refrain from any cursing." Batman said holding a hand out in a stop gesture, still in his monotone voice.

"I was going to say _heck_. Do you do that?" Wally screeched again.

"A good magician never reveals his secret." Robin said.

"My dad was a magician!" Zatanna said and burst into tears._ Again._

Robin slapped himself in the face.

Artemis and M'gann rushed to her side with cookies, _chocoate_ cookies. Artemis gave Robin dagger eyes and he even shivered a bit. She was good at glaring.

"Zatanna if you would please be quiet for a moment, the League has something to tell you in the mission room." Batman said. He turned and left, Robin not far behind.

The rest of the team followed.

When they had reached the mission room they found their mentors, including Black Canary and Superman, and Roy. Roy. What the ("No cursing.") _heck_ was going on over there?

Roy was being held by his arms on his back by the Man of Steel himself, using some very colorful language that I don't think I am legally allowed to write in this.

"Why the-" Batman gave Roy the Bat-glare then pointed to Robin and Zatanna. "_heck,_ am I here? I am not joining this team!"

"Roy, we just thought that since your a hero too you would want to go with them." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, well maybe. But you could have asked instead of getting Ironsides over here to grab me from behind, then drag me all the way here!" Roy said shaking out of Superman's grip and pointing at him. Superman thought that he might not make it long enough to find out the answer to his question.

"If you remember we did." Black Canary said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah... well ... still... You didn't have to death grip my arms!" Roy said finally thinking up an excuse.

Everyone rolled there eyes. "So... what did you call us here for?" Wally asked.

"Yeah and what did Green Arrow mean by 'Going with them'? Wher are we going?" Artemis asked.

"On a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice is Cruising Chp.2

"On a vacation." Batman's deep voice said.

"You're serious?" Robin asked, with doubt in his voice.

"Yes Robin, I don't joke. You of all people should know that." Batman said, his voice as monotone as usual.

Robin thought it out for a moment, then he nodded thtat Baman had point.

"As in like actual free time or as in a mission?" Wally asked.

"As in actual free time, kid." Flash said. "As in two weeks free time."

"Cool!" Wally said holding up two thumbs up.

"Yes 'cool' indeed." Kaldur said.

"Good, I'm glad you'll enjoy it." Dinah said. She went over to Roy. "I hope you'll enjoy it with us Roy."

"What do you mean? With us? Who else is going?" Superboy asked.

"Well... we can't let seven teenagers one with extreme flirting issues to anything with a skirt and a pretty face *coughWallyCough* and two pretty girls, go on a cruise ship _by them selves_ and not expect someone to go with you." Superman said.

"Anyway, Flash, Green Arrow and I, will go with you." Black Canary said. "The plane leaves tomorrow at eight, be here by around... 6:30."

"Oh yeah Uncle Barry!" Wally said and hi-fived his Uncle. "You can help me with my pick-up lines to impress the babes!"

"You just keep thinking that Kid." Flash said smirking.

"Who's gonna watch our cities?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, there are hundreds if not thousands of Justice League members, the cities will be fine." Ollie explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, fine, I'll go... But only because my landlord is about to kick me out of my apartment." Roy said. "I'll be back tomorrow." Roy said, and left to his house through the zeta-beams.

"Okay, now that that's settled. Bud, we need to go pack, let's go." Flash said, signalling Wally. "See you later Green-cheeks." Wally goodbye flirted.

"Alright see you tomorrow!" M'gann called. "Oh this will be sooooo fun! An Earth celebration! This is soo exciting! I have to go pack...er... something." M'gann said, flying off to her room.

"I'll uh go pack too." Zatanna said walking back to her room. She was obviously ecstatic, just going through a difficult time.

"Artemis, let's go!" Ollie said.

"Coming!" Artemis ran off.

She had been living there a little while. Her mother had been charged with stealing from a grocery store and was also deemed unworthy for raising Artemis given her "Shadowy Past". (A/N hehe see the joke I put in there hehe) So, Oliver and Dinah had adopted her.

"I'll go pack some black t-shirts and extra boots." Superboy said and turned to leave.

"Did Alfred-" Robin started.

"Yes he did. I am going to check on the private jet the Team is taking." Batman said and turned to leave then stopped. "Are you coming."

Robin nodded and took off, following the Bat to Wayne Manor.

"I will go pack. My King are you coming or are you staying here." Aqualad asked.

"No Kaldur'ahm. I will accompany you." Aquaman said and left with Aqualad.

Soon everyone else was gone and the mission room was empty.

**A/N Yay! I know it's not very good, but I wanted to update something today...**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up early, was not an easy thing for the speedster. But due to his super speed, he didn't need to, so he woke up at about 4:45 am. More than enough time to get dressed, get the bags, open the door for Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, and head to the teleporter, which was two blocks away. They would be eating at the cave, so they woldn't have to eat at home.

Grumbling, the speedster hit the alarm clock. It took him about thirty seconds to get on his clothes. Another minute to brush his teeth, and thirty seconds to get his stuff all down stairs. Wally heard the door bell ring and went to open the door for his Uncle and Aunt.

"Hey Kid." Uncle Barry said. "You mind helping me with these bad boys?" Uncle Barry asked moving aside to see Aunt Iris sitting on about five big suit cases.

"Aunt Iris... you do relieze this is a three week cruise...right?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"Oh course I do Wally," she started spouting which was in what bag, while sitting on top of the luggage they were moving on to a wagon Batman had designed, that could withstand the speed the Flash family goes at. After a quick good bye to Wally's mom and dad, Barry picked up Iris and Wally grabbed the wagon full of their luggage, and went at super speed to the cave.

The computer announced their arrival, and immeadately all heads turned towards the zeta-tubes.

Barry put his wife down and Wally was weezing from all of the luggages' weight.

"Jeez Aunt Iris, what did you put in those things rocks?" Wally said, in-between weezing.

"Aunt Iris!" Robin yelled hugging the red-head woman.

"Robbie!" Aunt Iris said, hugging the Boy Wonder, in civilian clothes. "How are you my fun-sized-man? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm good, I'm good!" Robin said. He pulled apart from her.

"Hi! I'm M'gann," M'gann said, floating down.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur," Kaldur said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Roy," Roy introduced himself and put out a hand for the woman.

"I'm Zatanna," Zatanna introduced herself. Iris pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry." Iris said, she felt Zatanna squeeze back. "Thanks." Zatanna answered her as they broke apart.

"Connor," was all the clone said. He still had his arms crossed from Wally's last prank, he had super glued the superboy's arms together.

Iris and Barry say "Hello" to Dinah and Ollie.

Artemis stood away from the group, she wasn't a big family person. Wally snuck up behind her.

"Aren't you going to go introduce yourself?" Wally asked her. She gave a quick yelp of surprise, then turned her anger towards him.

"I don't know," Artemis screeched. Wally picked her up bridal style and raced her over to where Aunt Iris was. He put her down and she had to steady herself on him.

"Hi, I'm Iris, Wally's Aunt. You are?" Iris asked blankly.

"Uh... I'm, Artemis." she said akwardly.

"Oh Wally's Spitfire!" Iris said an hugged her.

While Artemis had been introducing herself Wally had gotten two things of soda for him and his Uncle. Wally and Barry both spit out their soda. Barry started laughing his head off and had to help Wally stop choking. Wally's face turned the same color as his hair.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally groaned.

Artemis smirked, she liked Aunt Iris. "Oh really, he never told me that."

If it were possible for Wally to blush even more, he would've. Robin burst out laughing too.

Batman walks up from the shadows, everyone jumps except for Robin, who is so used to Batman doing that, he doesn't care. Everyone turns, the Team's jaws drop, it's Bruce Wayne... er... Batman.

"Dick, take everyone outside, Alfred is waiting to take you to the jet." Batman puts a hand on his young ward shoulder who nodds and does the "come with me" gesture.

They follow him out to a huge black limo. "Okay Wally, Barry. Would you mind?" Dick asked pointing to the trunk and the luggage. They nodded and pulled out their goggles putting them on. In a matter of about thirty seconds, it was all put in the trunk.

"How many you get KId?" Barry asked him.

"Ten... you?" Wally questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Ha! Fifthteen!" Barry fist-pumped while Wally sulked.

"Okay everyone, The Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson family car. It's stashed with enough food to last everyone in here about three weeks. Including the Flashes."

"Oh Rob, dude, I am _so_ glad we're friends." Barry and Wally dove into the car and tackled each other trying to get to the fridge first.

Artemis rolled her eyes and got in, everyone followed suit.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport, where Bruce Wayne's jet was waiting to take them to Miami.

Alfred got out of the car and opened the door and bowed.

"Master Dick, I do believe that it is time to go."

"Thanks Alfred. I'm gonna miss you." Robin said and hugged the butler.

"As will I Master Dick. As will I." the Butler said and hugged the boy back.

The airplane attendents opened the airplane door for them, while the luggage people put their stuff in the compartment.

"Hello ladies." Wally flirted at the short skirted, beautiful, bombshells. "Did you feel that? I'm pretty sure you just rocked my world."

Artemis slapped him upside the head, earning many thank you stares from the girls.

Once everyone was onboard, the pilots took off, while the flight attendents showed them how to opperate what, what to do in a emergency, all of that stuff.

Soon everyone was asleep, waiting to get to Miami...

**Finally! This was a longer chapter! It took me the entire day and tomorrow... (See what I did there?) Also, there are sme people who want Babs and some who don't... So I'm a-gonna have a vote. Do you want Babs or not. So far Babs is winning... Whoever has the most votes by say the end of the fifth chapter? Will win. Remember! Your reviews make me happy! Me Happy= more reason to write. More reason to write= faster chapters! You guys ar great! I'm pretty sure this story has the most reviews! So remember, the only way to get off this screen is to click the thing down there that says "Review this story"! Also Candi 711 your comment made my day!**


	4. I have fun with Wally and Barry

**You guys are great! I think I'm up to like 15 reviews! Anyway, you guys are awesome, I wanna thank all my readers. I'm pretty sure A2ID, Candi711, and WONDERGIRL have commented on like every single chapter, though. And I know that some of you have put me on your favorate authors list. Which to be honest with you is really touching. Thank you! You guys are the best! OH! And I don't own Young Justice... sadly...**

"Arty! Arty! Arty!"

Artemis groaned.

Someone touched her cheek.

"Arty Arty Arty! Wake up! _We're here!_" Wally said as he poked her cheek. He did that for another five seconds before she bit a finger that got to close to her mouth.

"OW! _Jeez Arty!_ What was that for?" Wally asked grabbing some hand sanatizer that appeared out of no where.

"Your hand got too close to my face what can I say?" Artemis asked leaning back. Showing just a bit more of her midrift... Not that he hadn't seen it before... or been staring! No he had been too focused on the midrift...er...missions. Yeah missions hehe.

"Quit staring Kid Flirt." Artemis said, getting up. "Well are you going to move? And I think you might want to take your jacket off if your that hot..." she said moving past him. Wally snapped out of his dirty little mind, and the blush went away.

"You know I'm hot, Beautiful!" Wally grinned.

Artemis rolled her eyes and groaned a little again. He had been flirting with her for the last month or so. Probably because he was trying to get M'gann jealous.

She stepped out into the light and was greeted by a sun that would be an apoclypse for Vampires.

Iris was yelling at a luggage man, telling him that she would kick his can if he dropped a thing (Jeez her time of the month?). Dick looked ingrossed on his new iphone that he had gotten for his hey-It's- a- while- till- your- birthday- but- let's- bring- some -girls-over, party. And Zatanna was frowning at the lack of attention that Robin was giving her.

Barry and Kadur'ahm were talking about... who knows what. M'gann was going on about 'Oh Connor! This is going to be SO fun!'. OH! And there was Ollie and Dinah kissing! _Shocker!_ (note the sarcasam)

Artemis and Wally stretched as they walked down the steps. Aretmis yawned.

"I- *yawn* am so tired." Artemis looked at Robin and asked. "What time is it?"

"Exactly 9:36:47." He said, without looking up form his computer.

"Robin, have you been counting in your head?" Artemis asked.

He blushed. "Er... No?"

You could hear the engines turn off. The luggage men had finished taking all the luggage out, and were talking about going to Subway or something, to get lunch.

The short-skited flight attendents came out, and Wally stared a little too long at them. Let's just say that there was a big red-mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek. Everyone was laughing...

"Come-on Babe what I say!" Wally asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh Wally, Wally, Wally. When will you learn?" Artemis asked, throwing her hands in the air.

Grabbing the lugagge, they started on their way to the street, to grab a taxi.

Ollie was trying to hail a taxi, by holding his thumb up and whistling. (Like that was going to work) Smirking at his epic failing, Dinah said. "Here, let me."

Taking some money out of her back pocket, she held it up in the air.

About ten seconds later, a van taxi came up. Inside were more than enough seats for everyone, and enough room in the back.

A fat, bald man with a huge cigar in his mouth asked if they wanted a ride. "Yes, that would be nice." Dinah said, and crossed her arms at her husband.

Dinah and everyone else got in, and had put their lugagge in the back.

About ten minutes later, they got to the terminal.

**(A/N: This is the part where I get to be cruel to Wally and Barry *smirks*)**

They thanked the cab driver and gave him his money and left. The ship was huge, it was about fourteen stories high, and was about three foot ball fields long. It's name was the Constilation.

But the boat had nothing on the line!

The line was backed up from one end of the building and back. About ten feet thick.

Barry and Wally's eyes twitched. They groaned so loudly, that a few people looked their way. "You've got to be kidding me!" Wally exclaimed, through his hand in the air. "This freaken thing will take hours!" Roy started laughing his head off at Wally and Barry, who looked like they were about to faint. Well, Wally was hyperventalating and Barry just stood their scared.

Four hours.

That's how long it took to get from one end of the line to the other.

Barry and Wally went on a few jogs, and when they weren't running they were hyperventalating.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that it was 96 out?

When they finally got into the Air Conditioned room, they all breathed a sigh of relief. That lucky martian was able to change her clothes to short sleeves and shorts, and had morphed on some sunglasses and flipper floppers.

It took another hour, for them to get onto the ship.

They were greeted by one of those creepy cruise director guys whose faces are stuck in grins. (I have nothing against cruise directors it's just really creepy) It was a man in his thirties,with brown hair and eyes, face stuck in a grin, and really tall and thin.

"Hi!... HI!... HI!" That's what the man had kept saying with an Australian accent to the tourists. Although the 'Hi!s' sounded like 'I!s'... " 'Ello! My name's Devon! And I'll be your cruise director!"

**Okay, I think I'm just going to stop this here because I need to get this posted up, and I wanted to get the rooms and the tour of the ship tomorrow... And guess what! I get to do a 36 paged English packet for Extra Credit! And then I have State testing! **_**And **_**I'm starting a new chapter in health. I'll get to learn where **_**babies come from...**_** Yay! *note the sarcasm***

**Anyway please review! You guys are great! **


	5. Rooms!

**Sadly, I do not own Young Justice! **

**Yay! 21 reviews! *starts skipping around in a circle chanting 21 reviews again and again* Anyway, you guys are great... Also! Candi711 asked if the cruise ships are really that big! They are about that size, the one I went on was about if I remember right... eleven hundred feet long... Yeah cause if you think about it all the employees need a place to stay and so do the passengers and all the stores...*glares at yelling sister in the background* Yes, Ruby (not a real name) I know that you don't care how many reviews I get and what's on a cruise ship besides the pool! *hears her sister reply meanly* Okay Rubix Cube, I'll get on with story already! Yeesh! All mistakes are my own!**

The group's jaws hit the floor when they saw the interior of the ship. It was full of bright lights and shops. Most of them with free food. There were stairs leading to everywhere and a bridge that changed colors. There was a stage like thing up above all the shops, that a jazz band was playing on.

Artemis turned and saw Wally wipe a tear from his eye and Barry muttering over and over. "My baby! Your so beautiful! Beautiful beautiful food!"

Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust, as they continued walking to the elevator with their luggage. It was a big elavator, about 15 ft. by 15 ft., and had the side facing the shops glass, so you could look through it. All of them combined, with their luggage barely were ableto make it into the elavator. They were all scrunched up, and in uncomfortable positions, that everyones' faces turned red from the heat. They finally got to their rooms, which was on the top floor for rooms.

Their rooms were all along one side of the ship, which was facing the water. The big suite, where Dinah and Ollie were staying,was in the middle of all six of the rooms. M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna were all sharing a room, that had three twin beds, a T.V. wid a bathroom. Their room was connected to a balcony, that connected all of the rooms together. It was facing the the ocean and a couple other skyscrapers.

Robin and Wally had shared a room that had consisted of the same things, except it had two beds instead of three. They had the same view as the girls, and were on the right side of the group of rooms, where as the girls were all the way on the right side.

Barry and Iris were right next to Rob- er... Dick, I guess we should call him from now on, and Wally. They had the same thing but with one bed.

Superboy and Kaldur, were right next to M'gann and the rest of the girls. Him being the over protective boyfriend that he is, he had threatened anyone who told him he wasn't sleeping in the room across from M'gann. They had the same room as Wally and Robin.

The big suite connected all of the rooms together by the balcony. It was a huge room (btw, I got this from a magazine. This really is an actual suite), it had a huge couch with a library sort of thing that had lots of books. To make things even stranger, it had a piano in it! Behind the couch that faced the ocean was a dining table that had enough room to fit the gang and a few more people if needed. There was a stairway that headed to another room sort of thing, that was open aired, meaning that you could see the room from below, that held the bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a Queen sized bed (hehe get it? QUEEN Oliver QUEEN? hehe Oh Nevermind!) a T.V., like the one that they had downstairs and a small walk-in closet. There was also another hall that led to the bathroom.

"Oh God!" Wally exclaimed lifting his arms in the air once they had unpacked. "This is going to be great!"

**(A/N): Before you yell at me! Yes, I know this was a short chappy but the next one will be better I promise. It will have a lot of Robzee and Spitfire stuff in it. I'll give you a hint: bikinis, pool, other guys, jealousy... Can you figure it out? Also, I'm not trying to get all emotional on you here but one of my best friends is having a horrible spring break. She was supposed to be going for a fun filled trip to F.L. but so far her two Grandmas and Granpa don't look like they're going to make it much longer, and one I think they just pulled the plug on. Her other granpa has been suffering from a stroke... Ain't I just a real day-ruier? R&R!**


	6. Jealousy by the Pool

**Yay! Here's the next chappy like I promised. See! *points to self* I'm in the clean-plate club so I ALWAYS keep my promises. So are you ready? I can't hear you. You know why? Because this is a computer! **

**It's a tie so far, for if Babs will be in it! Who will win?**

**Yes to Babs ]]**

**No to Babs ]]**

***sobs loudly* I'm so sorry *sniff* but I... I... I don't own Young Justice! *sobs into shirt***

Once everyone was done packing, they decided to go to the pool.

Roy was in the suite across from them, his balconey over looking where they came in. Apparently the proper name for it was 'the Grand Promenade'.

Anyway, that jerk Martian had it easy! All she had to do, was shape shift and she could have on the most beautiful clothing ever! Megan, I guess we should call her now, changed into the yellow bathing suit, with yellow boyshorts. (epi. 6.) She had also changed into her regular disguise as Megan Morse.

Artemis changed into a blue (what? you guys are soo steriotypical thinking that she loves green) bikini, that had two bows on the side of the bottom.

Zatanna had changed into a pink bikini, it had two spaghetti straps that went around her neck.

Dinah (Black Canary) had on a Green Arrow full piece bathing suit, that went around her neck.

All of the guys had on swim trunks. Barry had on Batman trunks. Wally had on Robin trunks. Let's just say that Barry and Wally were out for blood, not literally, when it came to pranking. Even Iris was in on it, she was wearing Flash boyshorts and Kid Flash bikini top.

Superboy had on black trunks and Dick had on yellow trunks. Ollie being Ollie, decided that he should wear Black Canary trunks. Roy wore red trunks and Kaldur, after much pursuading, finally changed from a blue speedo, into blue trunks.

(Enough with desciptions!)

Everyone walked over into the big suite. Dinah, looked over at Ollie and winked. "Like your style."

"Yours is nice too," Ollie said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting, let's go before I barf." Roy said, doing the 'talk to the hand' thing.

" Oh please! You think that we don't know what you and Chesire do at night?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roy blushed as they walked out the door.

Since they were on the closest floor you could get to the pool, they decided to take the stairs.

Dinah described it as 'Good excercise. You need to keep your training up'.

It was two stories up from where they were, so it only took about half a minute (there was a line) to get from the 10th floor to the 12th floor. Also wear the buffet was, which was called the Foot Jammer (If you don't get the joke, on Royal Carribean Cruises, the buffet is always called the Wind Jammer).

Saying the pool was big was an understatement. It was huge.

It was about 50 ft in length and about 20 ft. in width. The best part? There was two pools.

(Here's the part I told you about!)

Connor had his arm protectively around Megan's waist, to stop all the boys from Hooter's whistling the girls, growling at whoever came close.

Zatanna and Artemis had decided to make camp in the sun, so that they could tan. It was actually pretty nice out, not many people were there, since many weren't even on the ship let alone done un-packing. The sun was high in the sky, a soft breeze every once in a while, to even out the temperature, at a comfortable 80 degrees.

After about ten or so minutes, Artemis and Zatanna felt someone block their sun. Groaning, Artemis looked up. Standing infront of her were two dirty-blonde boys. One about fourteen, the other sixteen. They looked like your classic jocks.

"Hey babes." the older one said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked, insulted.

"You heard me babe," the older guy said again, "I'm Matt, this is my brother Chris. We were wondering if you wanted to go out sometime,"

Artemis looked at Zatanna, who looked like she was about to pummel these guys.

The boys clearly excpected them to say yes.

"Pick you babes up 'round seven then," Chris, the younger one said, and moved to kissed Zatanna.

Zatanna, clearly not impessed slapped him across the face. "Get away from me! I have a boyfriend!" She lied (SEE? CHALANT AND SPITFIRE!).

"Yeah so do I," Artemis said. She focussed her gaze to Dick and Wally, who were eyeing the boys suspiciously from the pool.

"Awe come on," Matt, the older one said, leaning down to whisper in Artemis' ear. "You know you want me."

That was the final straw. If Artemis could make her eyes glow they would definately be now.

"Go away, or else we'll call security," Zatanna said, really wanting the boys not to sing high pitched the rest of their lives because of Artemis.

"Aw c'mon now babes," Chris said, clearly not effected by the security. "I bet we could beat them _and_ your boyfriends' butts before you could even count to three."

"You wanna bet?" A voice said behind them.

There standing behind them, were some not very happy 'boyfriends'.

Wally looked like he was about to murder someone, with Dick not to far behind on the anger scale. The two brothers looked at the size of their muscles and thought better of beating them up.

"We'll see ya 'round babes." Matt said and winked at the girls.

Zatanna and Artemis sighed in relief, as the two obnoxious jerks were gone, probably to go flirt with someone else.

"Thank you," Zatanna said, looking at Dick.

"No problem," Dick said as he shrugged. "I'm guessing that whenever they're around, we have to play the boyfriend girlfriend card?"

"Oh yeah" Zatanna said at the same time Artemis said. "Bigtime,"

**A/N: I am not really sure if I liked how this came out... I would've put something more dramatic in, but this is aimed for people of all ages. Sorry. *shrugs* Anyway, I might need some OCs at some point in the story, so if you want me to put your OC in, please PM me this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Build (fat skinny muscled etc.):**

**Skin color:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Attitude:**

**Nice or Mean:**

**Friends:**

**Anything else:**

**Before you press the thing that says review, always remember this:**

**People in the Clean-Plate Club, are always good promise keepers.**

**R&R!**


	7. Daddy or Boyfriend Card?

**I *rolls eyes and grinds teeth together* **_**still**_** don't own Young Justice.**

**Zatanna had been using the name Zoey or Zee, the entire time she had been on the ship. I mean, if you used the name Zatanna and you looked like the magician, someone's going to get suspicious... You know what I JUST realized? Zatanna is her realname AND Superhero name. So is Artemis' name!**

Once Zatanna and Artemis had seen the two brothers leave the pool deck, they finally relaxed.

Breathing a sigh of realief, the girls finally went in the pool. The pool was nice and warm. It was about 87 degrees, and was extremely clean.

Artemis practically melted when she put her stomache in, it felt like heaven.

"Ugh..." Artemis said, as she finally went in all the way. "This is _soo_ warm.

"Yeah," Zatanna said, as she got in to. "Way warmer than the community pool."

Artemis nodded and relaxed into the two jets, that Zatanna and she had there backs to. Sighing as all of the knots in her back untwisted, and washed away.

Ollie and Dinah swam over next to them.

"Were those boys over there causing you trouble?" Ollie asked the girls, pointing inside. "Do I need to play the 'Daddy Card'?"

"Nope," Zatanna said, as she moved her back to have the jet more in her lower back.

"Besides, we already have two other cards," Artemis finished for Zatanna.

"Oh yeah," Dinah asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Artemis fixed her gaze torwards Wally and Dick, who were about to go down a kiddie-slide. "The boyfriend card."

**I just really wanted to get this short little chapter in :) I'll try to have a longer one up tomorrow! I just really imagined Ollie trying to use 'the Daddy Card'. And yes, you will see more torture that is raging teenage hormone-drama. *sighs* I'm SO looking foward to the next decade of torture that is hormones and drama! Note the EXTREME sarcasm. R&R!**


	8. Barry and Iris Fluff

**Oh yay, back to school, drama, health class, and ELA and Math State tests... Yay. Hear how excited I am? Anyway, I think that in this chapy, I'm going to focus more on Iris/Barry. **

**WARNING: FLUFF!**

**Question Man: Question 1- Do you own Young Justice?**

**Me: OO! OO! I know this one! Uh! No!**

**Q. Man: Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner!**

**Me: YAY!**

* * *

><p>Iris groaned as her soaked husband walked up to her. She had been very comfortable being dry and warm.<p>

"C'mon Iris get up and come in the pool," Barry said, leaning over her.

"No," she groaned from beneath her arms.

"Alright," Barry said, as he ran a hand through his hair, then shrugged. Barry smirked. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Barry what are you- BARRY!" Iris screamed in surprise, as her husband picked her up and bridal carried her to the edge of the pool.

"Sorry babe," Barry shrugged, as he jumped in the pool.

"Ba-" she was cut off as they hit the water.

When she resurfaced, she could hear people cheering. She was still in Barry's arms. He laughed.

"Just that," smirked Barry, as he kissed his wife, his hand drawing little circles on her back with his finger.

"Just know that you're sleeping on the couch tonight,"

* * *

><p>The group decided to just go to a small Chinese place in the Promenade, since they weren't in the mood for big and fancy.<p>

Looking around the Promenade, it was actually pretty nice. There were shops lining on both sides. From delis to expensive clothes stores.

Iris cuddled into her husband's chest, as he had an arm protectively secured around her waist.

The Chinese food was actually pretty good. They had Won Ton Soup, Rice, Chicken and Brocolli.

At about seven, the group decided that they should go to Big Suite, or "the Fortress of Solitude" as Wally and Dick called it, to watch a movie.

As usual, Artemis and Wally were fighting, but this time about which movie they should watch. Artemis said that they should watch Avatar, with the blue people, and Wally suggested (*cough-lies-cough*) that they watch Ironman.

"Since we're so alike! I mean- we're both Superheroes, we definately attract the babes," Wally continued, as he kept pointing out the similiarities.

Eventually, Robin snuck in the Ironman movie (he loved watching short-skirted bomb-shells), and pressed the play button.

Of course, Iris snuggled up to Barry, his arm lovingly around her waist, her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head and said. "Those girls got nothin' on you,"

For that the Grand Prize was allowance to sleep on the bed.

Iris hadn't realized she had fell asleep on Barry until she woke up to him gently shaking her awake.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," he murmered. "Time to go to bed."<p>

"Ugh... Carry me," she groaned, still half asleep.

Smirking at himself, he used his super-speed to carry her to their room.

She quickly changed into pajama shorts and a tank-top, he changing into his boxers.

Barry pulled the comforter over them both, and kissed her. Iris laughed.

_Thump! _"Go to bed!" Dick yelled.

Iris pulled away from her husband's lips. "We will when you!" Wally yelled this time.

"Fine!" Barry yelled. "We get no fun," he whispered to Iris. She laughed breathlessly for a moment and kissed him on the lips real quick. "G'night,"

"Go to _bed!"_ Dick yelled again.

"We _are!_" Barry yelled back.

Iris snorted and relaxed into his arms, letting out a sigh of happiness.

"G'night babe," Barry said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Good night Barry," Iris rolled her eyes at his 'romantic antics' (more like 'romantic attempts').

She sighed one more time as he kissed the top of her head, his warmer than most warming her up. It felt..._right_, just laying in his arms. And to be honest with you, she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this is A LOT fluffier than usual when I write (this was extremely hard since I'm deemed 'not old enough to date' by my parents) so this definately produced a challenge. But I thought that since they were an older couple, that they would be more fluffy, I guess. Anyway, my show is on. Dancing with the Stars... GLADYS WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? <strong>


	9. Alex Stevenson wants an Expresso

**OMG! Guess what? *sing song voice* I just put the next chapter up! One thing... I need a guy OC! One requirement. It has to be Matt and Chris' older or younger brother. Preferably older. Only one! If you already submited an OC move over and let someone else submit please! Thanks! **

**Also, I will be starting another fanfic soon called "In Another's Shoes". It isn't from the side with the action, but the side on how it effects the people who have to live with this everyday drama. So when I finally have it posted up, which I hope to have up before the end of the month, please go and look at that. Thanks! Oh yeah! Introducing an OC this chapter. YJ-Lovers OC. **

**I'll definately have Robtanna/Chalant/Ditanna all that crap next chapter. Don't worry! I hear ya! I will also have Supermartian next after the next chapter. I also have a cool thing that'll help Ollie and Roy get 'back together'. FATHER/SON!**

**In this Universe I apparently don't own Young Justice... Pfft. Morons.**

Artemis woke up at dawn. She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled on a white fluffy robe.

She looked around one more time. The room _was_ really nice. It was a tan carpet and a green wallpaper, so in a way it kinda looked like you were in a forest or something.

She opened the balcony doors, careful not to disturb the two sleeping girls. She then put her hands on the railing, and arched her back, successfully cracking some of the bones in her back.

"Mmmm," she hummed, as all of the cracking noises filled her ears.

"You know, you're really not supposed to do that," a voice said from behind her.

Artemis nearly jumped out of her skin... again. She put a hand to her heart to make sure that they wouldn't have to go to the med-bay down stairs.

"I don't need your opinion Baywatch," she said turning to him. Her face promptly turned the color of his hair (Awe! I knew it! You guys are meant to be together! You're even changing the color of your skin to match his hair! And your uniform matches his eyes!) as she was met face to face with the half-naked Wallman.

Her head was by his neck since he had a major growth spurt over the Winter, giving him an extra 3 in. on Artemis, who had only grown about an inch or two. His plad pajama pants didn't cover his six pack abs and hard arm muscles, and it took all of Artemis' willpower not to squeze his arms.

Smirking at Artemis' expense, he said. "See something you like?" he pointed to his figure.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night,"

_Glrg_! Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna go down stairs and grab a bagel or something from the bakery?" he pointed to her growling stomach.

Seeing as she couldn't lie, she just said sure.

They walked through the Fortress of Solitude, where Wally stole one of his undershirts that he already had laying around, and walked to the elavator, which was to the right of them by a couple rooms. Clicking the fifth floor button, they quickly stepped in.

Artemis leaned back against the railing and shivered. Why was it always so cold on cruise ship? She was shivering and her short tank top and pajama shorts weren't helping nor was the white fuzzy robe she was wearing. It had to be at least fifty degrees!

"You cold babe?" Wally asked.

"No, and you don't have to flirt with me Kid Desperate, Megan's not here," Artemis said. She crossed her arms and looked away towards the glass window of the elavator, glaring at anyone in paticular.

Wally looked like he was about to say something, not that Artemis was hoping for anything, turned red and just shut up.

_Ding!_ The elavator door opened and both teens turned and looked at the door. They quickly stepped out and walked into the Promenade.

When there were no people there, it was even more breath-taking. You could clearly see all of the colors that the rainbow light bridge was made-up of and the hall was much easier to navigate.

Although this didn't slow Artie down, infact it almost made her pick up her pace. Their was a man reading yesterday's newspaper while sipping his coffee, and a mute boy talking, through sign language, to his sister.

There was a short girl in the front of the line, who was talking angerly to the blonde at the cash register.

"- I don't care if you have a Mocha! I just want my flip-floppin' Expresso!" the girl cried, in order to keep herself from strangling the cashier, she gripped the tile counter.

"I know I'm sorry ma'am but-" the Coffee girl tried to finish but the other girl wouldn't let her.

"My mom is the God darnit (I don't say God Da** it I'm semi-religious and my dad's side is extremely religious) Cap'n of the boat! I just want an Expresso. Can you please just give it to me?"

"Oh-oh alright. Sorry... Miss Stevenson," the Coffee girl.

"Thank you," the girl said, as she sat down at a table with her Expresso.

Wally and Artemis finally got to the cashier.

"Hi I'm Cathy, how may I help you?" the Coffee chick, Cathy, asked.

"Uh... yeah... can we have twenty plain bagels, fifty sour doughs, thirty chocolate, plain, powdered and glazed donuts, and twelve?" Artemis looked at Wally for confirmation on the amount of coffees and teas she was about to order. "Coffees and teas. Six each."

Cathy the Coffee girl looked at Artemis one more time.

"That all?" Cathy asked her.

"Yes," Artemis said, as she grabbed a tray of food. Wally grabbing the other. The girl got up and came over.

"Do you need some help with that?" the girl asked. She was short, had black hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty fit. But seriously...she was extremely short! She must have only been 4 ft. at least.

"We can get it on our own," Artemis said politely.

"No really, it's the least I can do. I caused an arguement over there with the cashier and it took you guys five minutes just to order."

"You sure?" Wally asked. He didn't mind if someone decided to do community service. I mean, someone should be nice to Wally West. Who was also _Kid Flash._

"Positive."

"Okay," Wally said, as he handed the tray to her.

"Oh, I'm Alex by the way," she said as they exited the bakery. "Alex Stevenson."

**First off I'd like to say that I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. But stupid testing got in the way. MATH WHY DO YOU HATE ME! So I just finished quick one up tonight because I wanted to get it up for you guys. Oh and this was YJ-Lover's OC. Alex Stevenson. I hope to get the other OCs up soon and that I did a good job. Did I? Also. I'm not going to rush to get all of the OCs up. But soon. I promise! Remember? I'm in the clean plate club. ;)**

**So remember:**

**Math stinks**

_**and**_

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	10. Bat Paranoia

**First: Holy good god I am SO sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I've had a bad case of Writer's Block, and I WAS INIVITED INTO THE NATIONAL JUNIOR HONOR SOCIETY! But in order to be thought about you have to have at least a 89.5 average. Then to even think about being CHOSEN you have to write an essay on why you should be inducted. My essay was four pages long.**

**Also, I am a work-a-holic, I have to do a bunch of projects for Social Studies Night (a total of 4 projects with a group of 3 girls).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, Artemis and Wally would have been flirting since day one.**

Zatanna slowly opened her eyes. She propped herself up on her forearms and did that morning stretch that most people, she assumed, did in the morning.

She glanced at the small purple digital clock on the bed stand.

8:26.

Zatanna glared at the clock. _Why can't you be ten? That would be great. Sleeping in. Stupid Batman. Making us wake up so early. Now my waking up clock is like this. Je- Wait? What if Batman got J'onn to have us all in a one-way mind link so he can hear what we're thinking. Oh god. Uh! Uh! Batman is- uh- the greatest! Yup! He's soo awesome._

She shook her head. Bat-paranoia was getting to her.

_Besides Batman trusts us. Right?_

Zatanna swore she could hear a male voice laugh in her head.

**Just wanted to put that little joke up. Due to testing and stuff I don't know when I will be able to post more chapters. ****Also! No Babs! Too much drama!**** Speaking of drama... THEY'RE MAKING A NEW TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SERIES! IT'S GOING BACK TO THE ISLAND!**

**Phew! I needed to get that out!**

**Please feel free to yell at me for taking so long. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. I've also been practicing my writing more. I hope this chapter is (writing whise) better the the others. :D**

**Anyways...**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Dedicated to you MOM!

**Hey! As I told pmw065, I would update before the end of the month. And I'm five days late... Oh well! XD Anyway, I will have a lot of time on my hands during the end of school. It ends on June 15, 2012**_** not **_**June 15, 2102. As some of you may think. O_O LOL Anyway I have a week of finals and shtuff (hehe that's a fun way to spell stuff) then I'll be free for almost the whole summer and you'll be able to expect updates about twice a week. So yeah. *happy face* OH! And since a couple people have wanted this! There will be the slightest hint of Kaldur/Roy. Basically it's just a prank. No kissing, saying deep fellings about each other, etc. It's just a prank Wally and Dick pull!**

**Did you know you can't do angry faces when you pm! :(**

**I own nada. That's also what my mom tells me! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

After getting over her bat-paranoia, Zatanna then went to the Fortress of Solitude. It smelled like coffee.

Zatanna walked in on Artemis and Ollie who were fan-girling about some new bow that was coming out soon. Something about being able to fit pistashios nuts in it...? She didn't want to know. Dinah and Iris were talking about setting up an interview about the adoption of Artemis with the Blonde Bird and Ollie. Wally and Barry were in a lesson on how to get girls. It looked like he wasn't going to get too many females any time soon. It looked like Megan and Conner were doing something. That involved the thing in your mouth that helped you taste. Ew. Oh! And there was Kaldur and Roy talking about a new book that was coming out by their favorite author.

Zatanna then saw the Boy Blusher.

He was staring at his new iPhone that he got from Bruce for the his hey-It's-a-while-till-your-birthday-but-let's-bring-some-girls-over, party.(remember? chapter four)

"Whatchya looking at _Dick_." Zatanna asked, smirking at his name. She could be so mean sometimes.

Something no one ever thought would ever happen. _Ever._ Had just occurred. Zatanna, the magician who always made loud noises with her heels, had just scared the Boy Wonder. _The Boy Wonder. _Defender of Gotham City_. _Trained by _THE BATMAN!_ How the heck did that just happen? (I'm semi-religious, I don't usually curse. Sorry if it sounds awkward *shrugs*)

The "Boy Wonder" was now hanging on the chandelier that was a good ten feet off the ground from the couch. Cue raising eyebrows in suspicion.

"Are you sure you were trained by Batman and not Catwoman?" Zatanna asked Dick.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dick retorted as he jumped down from the chandelier; landing gracefully on his feet without making a sound.

A girl average looking girl with black hair opened the front door of the suite.

"Hey Artemis, Wally. Is everyone ready to go?" the girl asked.

Zatanna looked at the girl suspiciously. "Uh... Who is this?" she asked pointing to the girl. "And how did she get in the room without a key?"

The girl semi-glared in her direction, then stuck her hand out. "Alex Stevenson. My mom is the captain of the boat, so I just stole one of her keys."

Zee looked at the hand that Alex had outstretched. She smiled small smile then shook it, looking into the other girl's eyes. "I'm Zoey Zatarra."

Alex winked. "Wouldn't happen to be related to Zatarra the superhero, now would you?"

Everyone in the room just stopped and stared. Even Megan and Conner stopped sucking each other's faces to look at her.

Megan set up a mental link.

_We must kill her! She knows too much!_ Dick said jokingly.

Zatanna glared at him from behind Alex's back._ No moron we're not killing her!_

M'gann cut off the link just as Zatanna turned back to face Alex. She let go of her hand and smiled a fake smile. "No," Zatanna said. "I'm not. My father's name was Giovanni."

"Was?"

"He's... not... really around anymore." Zatanna said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. (ZATANNA DON'T RUB YOU'RE NECK! I did that the other night and I found a huge spider crawling around my neck.)

Alex hugged Zee. "I haven't seen my dad in almost a year."

"I haven't seen him in three months, so I guess you have more experience on how to handle it." Zatanna said.

"Of course I do," Alex said as she broke apart from the hug. "Eating junk food, pranking people, watching movies while in the jacuzzi, I could keep going on if I wanted to.

"So," Alex said turning to the rest of the teenagers. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?" Megan asked the non-super hero teen.

"To the Foot Jammer of course." Alex explained. "Where else?"

Conner stepped up, defending his girl. "Hey, watch it captain's kid. Don't talk to her like that; it was a simple question."

Alex seemed offended. "And I was giving a simple answer. Was I not?"

Wally had to cough to cover his laugh. Artemis hit him on the shoulder and starred whispering stern things to him. Even Kaldur and Roy popped a smile.

Muttering such mean things that even the meanest people in the world would glare at him for being rude, Conner looked down at the ground in defeat.

Alex's upper lip raised for a moment in a victory smile, before putting her hands on her hips. Her face was expressionless; like she was trained by the Dark Knight himself.

"Alright," the victor of the arguement ordered. "Let's go, I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse."

Wally sighed in defeat before whispering "Been there, done that. I'd really rather not do that again." to Artemis, who laughed.

"Seriously," she asked once everyone had poured out of the room. "You've done that?"

Wally banged his head against the wall before opening the door for Artemis.

"Age before beauty." Wally smirked. But he forgot the one major comeback that everyone knew.

"Then shouldn't I be holding the door open for you?" Artemis asked, putting her hips.

Wally banged his head on the door for the second time that day.

**So how'd I do? Sorry that it's short and not well written. I probably typed this up in about an hour or so. This is dedicated to my mom. Who just turned 43 yesterday. I love you more than words can relate mommy! (yes I'm a mommy AND a daddy's girl) I will definately post again before the end of the month. Thank you guys so much for being awesome readers and reviewers. You guys just really touch me that you can put up with my busy life style. That you guys are still R&R-ing is just... so amazing, you won't believe how much I love you guys.**

**By the way if you have some free time, you might want to look up the Marvel super-hero Blue Ear. It's a very touching story. (Thank you guys at Marvel for helping this poor little boy. I hope he gets well soon and that his surgery goes smoothly. I'll pray for you Anthony!)**

**Thank you for sticking by me. Words can't express how grateful I am. No I'm not ending the story. As it may sound, but I'm not so don't worry. If YOU (not an OC YOU) want to make an appearance in this story. PLEASE PM ME! So far a real life friend of mine, LouissaSpitfire, and I are making them. If you do though, just give me a name (I don't care if it's Sacajawea just give me a name that's ****appropriate) **** and I line or two of something that you'd say in real life, and I'll put you in.**

**LAST THING! I don't know where I'll have them go on the cruise. If I make them go to Europe, they'll have to go through the Mediterranian Sea, which has pirates in it. Or the Carribean, where there's nice, peaceful things going on. Or maybe even Japan. I don't know. Where ever you guys want. So which ever thing gets the most votes by the begging of next chappy is where I'll have them go.**

**Alright, I'm done with this seriously long A/N. So I'm going to sleep now. I have to write a stupid DBQ for my EIGHT DAY SOCIAL STUDIES FINAL. So I have to go now. Peace out homedogs! ;D**

**R&R**


	12. Not an update a letter to

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

DIM666-Insane Leader

LadawnTheLiar


End file.
